Des serpents et des lettres
by missfuruba
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre. Hermione Granger est atteinte d'une maladie rare qui emprisonne ses pouvoirs. Elle ne peut plus lancer de sort ou transplaner. Il n'y a aucun remède contre cela. Les sorciers malades deviennent fous ou se suicident. Au bord de la dépression, elle fera une rencontre inattendue qui lui changera la vie.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma toute première fanfiction._

Je voudrais d'abord remercier ma Beta LooneyZampy qui a lu en exclusivité ma fanfiction et qui a corrigé toutes mes fautes, elle a fait un très bon travail, je suis fière d'elle, même si c'est une poufsouffle :P !

_N'oubliez pas une petite review s'il vous plait , cela fait toujours plaisir, c'est gratuit en plus._

_Le rythme de la fic sera d' un chapitre par semaine._

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à notre grande Joanne Kathleen Rowling , seule l'histoire m'appartient !**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il faisait un temps frais pour un mois d'aout et on pouvait sentir quelques fois une légère brise souffler.

En plus du vent, des voix se faisaient entendre dans le salon d'une petite maison. Un grand homme aux cheveux roux était assis sur le canapé qui ornait la pièce. Il avait des taches de rousseur sur son visage, de grands et beaux yeux bleus et un léger sourire. Près de lui était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés et indisciplinés. Elle avait de grands yeux couleurs chocolat et un petit nez. Elle était menue, elle semblait faible, des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses beaux yeux.

« Cela fait déjà cinq ans que nous avons quitté Poudlard » dit la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés et indisciplinés. « J'ai l'impression que toutes ces années, ce n'était qu'un rêve … »

« Hermione, nous avons vécu les plus belles années de notre existence là-bas, nous avons surmonté des obstacles ensemble, nous y avons ri et pleuré… Poudlard, ce n'est pas un rêve, mais bien notre passé »

« Poudlard, école de sorcellerie » Ricana Hermione « À quoi bon d'avoir appris tout ça maintenant ?»

« Ne dis pas ça « dit Ron d'un ton las

« Ron ! Ne dis pas quoi ? Que tout ce que j'ai appris ne me sert plus à rien ? Que je suis théoriquement plus une sorcière ? Mais tout ça, c'est la vérité Ron ! Arrête de faire comme si ce n'était qu'une simple grippe qui peut se guérir avec du repos et quelques potions ! »

Hermione se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mais deux grandes mains lui attrapèrent les poignets afin de l'empêcher de continuer son mouvement vers la sortie.

« Tu es une sorcière et tu es la sorcière le plus douée de notre génération et rien ne pourra le changer, avec ou sans pouvoirs » lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Hermione commença à sangloter. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle était, mais maintenant tout avait changé. Elle n'était plus la miss-je-sais-tout, elle n'était plus brillante, et c'est ce qu'elle pensait sincèrement.

« Ron … Peut être qu'il avait raison quand il me disait toutes ces choses horribles » murmura-t-elle

« De qui parles tu ? »

« De Malefoy ! Il disait que les enfants de moldus n'étaient pas dignes d'apprendre la magie et que nous avons volé les pouvoirs aux sorciers, et que c'est pour cela qu'il y a des cracmoles et maintenant, cela se retourne contre moi »

Ron entra dans une colère noire, il mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et commença à la secouer tout en criant

« Ne me dis plus jamais ça ! Tu n'es en rien responsable de ta situation ! Comment peux-tu croire à ce que raconte cette fouine bondissante ? »

« Arrête Ron ! Tu me fais mal » hurla-t-elle tout en pleurant, « De toute façon, j'ai l'intention de repartir vivre parmi les moldus ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, personne ne voudra d'une fille comme moi ici ! Comment ferais-je pour trouver un travail ? C'est impossible ! »

« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur ça ? On a chaque matin la même discussion, je travaille déjà, je peux subvenir à nos besoins ! »

« Ron, si je reste ici à ne rien faire, je vais devenir folle, je dois trouver un travail ! Je ne peux pas compter uniquement sur toi, cela me ressemble pas »

Il ne pouvait rester insensible face à la femme qu'il aime. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tout avait commencé par des simples nausées, ensuite sont venus des grands moments de fatigue intense lors desquels elle avait du mal à lever son bras, tellement celui-ci lui paraissait lourd. Petit à petit, elle ne pouvait plus lancer les sorts les plus basiques tels qu'un simple Lumos ou un Wingardium Leviosa et elle ne pouvait plus transplaner, ce qui rendait les déplacements assez difficiles.

Après plusieurs semaines d'observation à Saint Mangouste, le diagnostic était tombé : Hermione perdait ses pouvoirs et il y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter cela. Aucun traitement ne pourrait l'aider, elle sera condamnée à vivre telle une moldue parmi des sorciers. Ne voulant pas baisser les bras, Hermione avait parcouru tous les grimoires afin de trouver des informations sur cette étrange maladie dont elle était touchée, mais les recherches n'ont pas été concluantes. La plupart des personnes atteintes de cette maladie se sont soit suicidé, soit ont été internées à Saint Mangouste, soit ils ont décidé de tourner la page sur leur vie de sorciers et sont partis dans le monde des moldus. En apprenant cela, Hermione tomba en profonde dépression.

* * *

Depuis qu'Hermione avait émis l'envie de retourner dans le monde moldu et de travailler, plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et elle avait abandonné cette idée en sachant que cela serai trop difficile pour elle de trouver un travail de l'autre côté. Elle n'avait aucun diplôme, même pas celui de l'enseignement secondaire et en plus elle ne pouvait pas quitter toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait ici.

La recherche de travail dans le monde des sorciers s'est avérée peu concluante. Les sorciers étaient très réticents à l'idée de l'engager à cause de son état, on avait peur d'être maudit, que cela soit contagieux et des bruits de couloirs n'en faisaient qu'ajouter à leur malaise. Peu importe qu'elle soit Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et meilleure élève de sa promotion, maintenant elle était madame tout le monde ou presque, elle était devenue une cracmole dans un sens.

Elle n'en pouvait plus et décida de boire un verre dans l'un des pubs situés dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle marchait la tête baissée en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire si elle ne trouve pas de travail. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Sans faire exprès, elle bouscula quelqu'un et fit tomber les documents que la personne avait dans ses bras.

« Vous savez pas regarder devant vous quand vous marchez ? » dit la voix énervée.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je vais vous aider à ramasser » dit Hermione en s'abaissant et en prenant délicatement les feuilles qui jonchaient la rue »

« Granger ? »

« Oh non ! Pas toi »

Les yeux écarquillés de surprises en voyant la personne face à elle, elle n'y croyait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle faisait partie des gens qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revoir.

_à suivre ..._

* * *

_Mais qui Hermione a bien pu rencontrer sur le chemin de traverse ? Mystère et boule de gomme ._

_Premier chapitre pas très long pour commencer .  
Une review fait toujours plaisir , c'est gratuit en plus , cela coute zero cents et cela prend deux secondes !_

Bisous Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde,je vous poste ce deuxième chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu car a partir d'aujourdhui, je posterais chaque vendredi ou samedi un chapitre. Cette semaine je suis en vacances donc j'aurais encore plus de temps pour l'écriture._

_Merci d'avoir laissé une review, d'avoir mis ma fic en alertes et en favori._

_Plusieurs d'entre vous ce sont posé la question sur qui est la personne que Hermione rencontre.  
Vous avez dit que c'était Drago mais vous trouvez pas que cela aurai été trop facile ? J'avais mis un indice dans le chapitre précédent que seule __**Melissa**__ a trouvé, elle a remarqué l'utilisation de la troisième personne du singulier au féminin._

_allez, j'arrête de parler ._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« P-P-Parkinson? » bégaya Hermione.

« Granger Granger, je sais bien que tu es une sang de bourbe, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois te comporter comme une vulgaire moldu en te mettant à quatre pattes pour ramasser mes documents, tu sais le sort Accio, c'est pas fait pour les chiens » dit Pansy avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

En disant cela, Pansy avait imaginé que la griffondor allait lui faire manger ses feuilles ou bien qu'elle allait l'ignorer tout simplement, mais il ne fut rien de cela. À la grande surprise de Pansy, Hermione commença à sangloter le plus bruyamment possible.

« Granger ?! Granger ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Mais seulement des pleurs sortirent de la bouche d'Hermione. Les larmes inondaient son visage.

Toute la fatigue et toute la déception accumulée lors de ces dernières derniers semaines avec la recherche du travail et le nombre de refus explosa.

« Arrête de pleurer, ce n'est pas normal que tu réagis comme cela seulement à cause de cette réflexion ! »

Toujours aucune réponse de la part d'Hermione.

« Tout le monde nous regarde ! Merde, je t'emmène chez moi ! »

Pansy agrippa le poignet d'Hermione et toutes deux transplanèrent au Manoir Parkinson

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvèrent devant un beau manoir bordé d'un immense jardin rempli de fleurs de toutes sortes.

Hermione ne se sentait pas bien à cause du transplanage. C'était la même chose à chaque fois, elle se sentait nauséeuse et vomissait à chaque fois qu'elle transplanait , et le seul moyen de limiter ces nausées était de prendre des petits cachets anti-vomissement.

« Oh Granger, tu es vraiment dégueulasse, depuis quand tu ne supportes plus de transplaner sans devoir tout rendre ensuite ? »

« Depuis plus d'un an … »

« Bizarre, Bizarre … Bon, allez rentre, va te débarbouiller et ensuite on se retrouve dans le salon »

.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'une des salles de bains du manoir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit une pièce somptueuse, plusieurs lavabos ayant de nombreux robinets qui fournissaient des huiles essentielles. Elle se mit devant le miroir et se regarda ; elle avait des cernes, un teint pâle et des joues creuses. Elle se sentait honteuse face à Pansy qui était devenue une très belle femme. Certes, elle avait toujours son air de pékinois, ses yeux rentrés et ses pommettes, elle parlait toujours avec cette petite voix aigüe et insupportable, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus, elle paraissait paisible, pleine de vie et heureuse.

Hermione se mit un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraichir et se rinça également la bouche avec l'un des bains de bouche se trouvant sur une étagère. À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit grandement et Hermione se retrouve face à un bel homme noir avec des yeux profonds et doux.

« Oh Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que Pansy avait de la visite » dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Hermione n'avait rien répondu, trop surprise par la rencontre, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas rencontrer tous les serpentards et ce qu'elle faisait finalement là.

Dans le salon, Pansy était déjà installée lorsque Blaise Zabini se dirigea vers elle.

« Pansy, c'est qui la jeune femme dans la salle de bain ? Elle me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais pas vraiment ou je l'ai vu … » dit-il tout buvant sa tasse de thé.

« C'est normal, c'est Granger ! » dit-elle directement.

Blaise recracha tout ce qu'il avait en bouche.

« Quoi ? » cria t'il « Tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez toi ? C'est une blague ? » dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse, je lui ai lancé une petite pique de rien du tout et elle a commencé à pleurer comme une folle. Elle m'a bien tapé la honte et je l'ai ramenée avec moi. »

« Tu vas me dire que tu as eu pitié d'elle ? Je te connais Pansy, tu ferais pas ça gratuitement. C'est quoi l'embrouille ? »

« Tu le sauras bientôt, sois patient mon petit. »

Hermione entra dans le salon et s'asseya sur le fauteuil à coté de Blaise Zabini qui la salua et lui donna une tasse de thé ; mais à cause d'un manque d'attention de sa part, Hermione fit tomber la tasse qui se brisa.

« Excuse-moi, je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui » s'excusa Hermione.

Elle se baissa alors afin de ramasser la tasse et les morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le plancher.  
Pansy et Blaise s'échangèrent un regard sans comprendre pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. Pansy brisa alors le silence.

« Réparo »

Et en un instant la tasse était redevenue toute neuve.  
Hermione se releva, s'asseya de nouveau sur le fauteuil et baissa la tête de manière honteuse.

« Granger … Tu vas me raconter tout ce qu'il se passe » dit Pansy calmement mais fermement.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ta baguette ? Tu l'as oublié chez toi ? » Reprit Blaise.

Hermione fit non de la tête et sortit sa baguette magique de son sac à main car même si cela ne lui servait plus rien, il était difficile pour elle de s'en séparer, on sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer.  
Elle la prit en main et la dirigea vers la tasse qui s'était cassé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Wingardium Leviosa » dit-elle, tout en faisant le mouvement adéquat, mais rien ne se passa.

Elle réessaya plusieurs fois mais sans aucun succès.

Pansy et Blaise n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, ils étaient tous les deux bouche bée.

« Ce n'est pas possible … » murmure Blaise

« Essaie un autre sort, un plus puissant et un dangereux … un Doloris sur Blaise ! » dit Pansy

« Tu es malade Pansy ? »

« Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, il est possible que cela ne te fasse rien du tout »

Hermione se leva et se mit en face de Blaise en pointant sa baguette magique vers lui

« Endoloris ! »

Blaise ferma les yeux mais il ne sentit rien du tout Il les ouvrit alors et son regard croisa directement celui d'Hermione embué de larmes.

« J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs … Je ne peux plus lancer de sort, ma baguette ne me sert plus à rien » sanglota Hermione.

« Mais comment as-tu été atteinte de cette maladie ? »

Hermione leur expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fin de la guerre, comment elle était tombée malade, les premiers symptômes, l'annonce des médecins concernant l'impossibilité de soigner cette maladie ainsi que ses recherches et la confirmation du verdict des médecins concernant la maladie.

« Et tu vis avec Weasley maintenant… Est-ce que tu travailles ? » lui demanda Blaise

« Non, je ne travaille pas. Il m'est très difficile de trouver un travail où on n'a pas besoin de magie et il y a un autre problème aussi » lui répondit Hermione

« Quel Problème ? »

« Les gens ont tendance à avoir peur de cette maladie, certains pensent que c'est contagieux ou bien qu'il va leur arriver malheur si ils m'engagent, sans oublier qu'ils sont effrayés du ce qu'on pourrait dire »

« Donc tu cherches un travail qui vu ton cas n'as pas besoin de magie pour être effectué ?» lui demanda Pansy.

« Oui c'est cela » répondit la concernée.

Pansy réfléchit longuement. Elle avait depuis plusieurs années entreprit le projet de créer son propre magazine féminin, une sorte de « Sorcière Hebdo » mais plus jeune, plus soigné, plus actuel. Son Journal avait déjà ses bureaux et ses journalistes mais il lui manquait quelqu'un pour remplir un poste assez important, qui consistait à répondre au courrier des lecteurs, afin que ces derniers puissent se confier anonymement à une personne qui pourrait essayer de les aider de manière adéquate.

« Granger, que dirais tu de travailler pour mon magazine » demanda Pansy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione leva rapidement la tête vers Pansy n'en croyant pas ses oreilles .

« Tu es sérieuse ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? »

« Tu as besoin d'un travail et j'ai absolument besoin de quelqu'un pour ce poste qui consiste essentiellement à répondre aux courrier des lecteurs »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je dois en parler à Ron avant »

« Oh Granger, Mon Dieu, je te propose un job et tu veux demander la permission de Weasley ! Je te pensais pas comme ça… »

« Allez Granger, ne perds pas cette opportunité, c'est vrai que d'avoir Pansy comme patronne ne sera pas la joie tous les jours, mais je te rappelle que tu ne trouveras pas d'autre opportunité que celle-là ! »

Blaise avait complétement raison, elle n'aura pas d'autre chance d'avoir un travail vu sa situation. De plus, les compétences d'Hermione ne sont plus à prouver, elle est tout à fait capable de faire ce travail à la perfection.

« J'accepte » dit Hermione tout en tendant la main à Pansy.

« Félicitation pour ton nouveau travail, Granger » répondit Pansy en la lui serrant.

* * *

Blaise avait transplané afin d'accompagner Hermione chez elle après le repas qu'ils avaient partagé chez Pansy. Il lui avait donné à boire une potion anti-nausées afin d'éviter qu'elle se sente mal lors du transplanage.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, Zabini » le remercia Hermione.

« Il y a pas de quoi Granger, c'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service aux dames » dit Blaise en souriant « Oh ! Voilà Weasmoche ! »

Ron marchait à grandes enjambées vers eux, fumant de colère.

« Hermione ! » Hurla-t-il « Où étais-tu ? Cela fait des heures que je t'attends, personne ne savait ou tu étais ! »

« C'est bon Ron, je n'avais pas vu l'heure et j'ai complétement oublié de te prévenir où j'étais » répondit Hermione

« Tu étais avec qui ? » en disant cela il se tourna vers l'homme qui accompagnait Hermione, « T'es qui toi ? »

« Tu me reconnais pas Weasmoche ? Et baisse d'un ton, veux-tu ?! »

« Zabini ? Hermione, que faisais tu avec lui ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Oh c'est sûr que si je lui avais fait du mal, je l'aurais accompagné chez elle, très intelligent ça ! » dit Blaise avec un grand sourire « Allez, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie Weasley mais c'est tout comme ».

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit « On se verra très bientôt Granger, bonne nuit ».

Et il transplana.

.

Après le départ de Blaise Zabini, une violente dispute entre Ron et Hermione prit lieu.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione ne l'avait pas prévenu de son absence, ne lui avait pas dit où elle était passé, ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle était accompagné de Blaise Zabini.

Hermione lui expliqua alors sa rencontre avec Pansy et le job qu'elle lui avait proposé.

« Je refuse catégoriquement que tu travailles pour ce pékinois ! » cria Ron.

« Ron ! Ce job est une bénédiction pour moi ! jamais je ne pourrais trouver un si bon poste vu ma situation ! »

« Hermione, bon sang ! Tu ne trouves pas ça louche qu'elle t'engage ? Ne sois pas naïve, elle prépare sûrement quelque chose! »

« Elle a besoin de moi pour ce poste tout autant que j'ai besoin d'elle! Je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire à attendre que tu rentres du boulot ! »

« Je t'en ai parlé plusieurs fois Hermione, je t'aime et je veux me marier, avoir des enfants et toi, tu seras une mère magnifique ! Mais à chaque fois tu refuses ! »

« Ron ! Je te l'ai déjà un milliard de fois, je ne veux pas être mère au foyer ! Tu me proposes d'avoir des enfants afin de me donner quelque chose à m'occuper mais je ne veux pas de ça ! »

Ils avaient prévu de se marier avant l'apparition de la maladie d'Hermione, mais maintenant, tout était mis en « stand-by » en attendant que la situation s'améliore et qu'Hermione se sente mieux. Mais aucun mariage n'était plus en vue pour l'instant à cause de cette situation et cela rendait Ron fou de frustration car il a toujours voulu se marier rapidement et avoir des enfants. Ils vivaient donc en concubinage depuis plusieurs années sans que rien ne soit vraiment officiel.

« On en reparlera demain Hermione, je suis fatigué. Allons-nous coucher. »

« Ma décision est prise, Ronald Weasley ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas et alla se coucher sans se retourner. Hermione le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

_à suivre _

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de ce deuxième chapitre ? Donner moi votre avis, n'hésitez pas !  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu que cela soit pas Drago qu'Hermione rencontre mais pour cela il va falloir être un peu plus patient._

_Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_Voici le troisième chapitre ^^ ._

_On m'a demandé de répondre aux reviews ici donc je le fais :_

**Cassandra :** Je suis bien contente que l'histoire t'intrigue, j'ai voulu être la plus original possible afin que l'histoire ne ressemble en aucun cas aux autres fics qu'on a l'habitude de lire :) .

**Rosantonia** : Voila la suiiiite !

**Guest** ( tu n'as pas mit de pseudo :/ ) : Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Ron xD ?

**Betouni** : la fic dont je t'ai fait découvrir serai ce Love From Hell ( superbe fic en passant, elle se trouve dans mes favoris ) ? Si c'est de celle la dont tu parles, il y a bien question de maladie mais c'est pas vraiment la même chose ^^ .

**LooneyZampy** : Si tu aimes ma Pansy et mon Blaise, tu seras servie dans ce chapitre !

**Liza M** : Merci pour les compliments :), le role qu'aura Drago dans cette maladie ? Mystère et boule de gomme :D

Maintenant place à la lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Plusieurs jours après la rencontre entre Hermione et Pansy, elles s'étaient revues pour parler de en quoi consiste le travail d'Hermione concrètement, des modalités concernant sa maladie, des heures de pause, de l'heure à laquelle arriver au boulot et de la possibilité de travailler certains jours chez soi.

« Granger, j'attends de toi que tu répondes aux questions des lectrices au niveau relationnel,problèmes de cœurs, financiers, dépression, et autres. »

« Je pense que je pourrais leur donner de très bon conseils, les épauler, les aider. »

« Je l'espère bien » répondit Pansy « ah oui, n'oublie pas la soirée d'inauguration du journal »

« Je ne pense pas que j'irais, je me sens pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée »

« Ce n'est pas une question Granger, tu viens ! » dit-elle fermement « et je te présenterai en tant que corédactrice en chef »

« En plus du travail de « confidente » ? »

« Si cela te dérange pas bien sûr et en plus ça servira à cacher ton véritable rôle dans le magazine »

« Est-ce que je devrais utiliser un pseudonyme concernant les lettres des lecteurs ? »

« Évidemment, mais on en parlera plus tard veux-tu, je dois y aller »

* * *

La soirée d'inauguration du magazine nommé « Shut Up, I'm Fabulous ! » se déroulait convenablement pour tous les invités présents. Hermione était venue accompagnée de Ron ainsi que d'Harry et de Ginny qui étaient tous deux heureux qu'elle ait enfin trouvé un travail.

« Félicitation encore pour ton travail Hermione » la félicita Harry.

« Co-rédactrice en chef, c'est quand même un très bon poste ! » dit Ginny « J'avoue que je suis surprise de Parkinson… »

« Sincèrement, moi aussi, mais je suis contente » répondit Hermione

« C'est le plus important, Hermione, c'est que le début mais tout ira pour le mieux »

« Merci Ginny »

« Oh la la, que vois je ? Hermione Granger toute en beauté ce soir ! »

« Merci Zabini, mais pas la peine de parler si fort ! »

Il avait bien raison, Hermione portait une longue robe bleue nuit avec des fines bretelles, elle avait un petit châle de même couleurs sur ses épaules et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon désordonné. Elle s'était maquillée sobrement car rien ne lui allait mieux qu'un maquillage nude et naturel.

« Fais pas ta timide Granger » lui dit Blaise « tu as besoin de quelqu'un de classe, qui sait parler sans problème, qui est beau, charmant, qui a de l'humour, quelqu'un comme moi, tout le contraire de ta belette. »

« La belette, elle t'emmerde Zabini ! »

« Oh Weasley, je t'avais pas vu ! »

« Lâche-moi la gr… »

Ron ne pouvait continuer sa phrase car des cris se faisaient entendre à quelques mètres de là.  
Les sœurs Greengrass étaient toutes deux en train de se disputer.

« Toujours en train de tourner autour de lui ! »

« Astoria, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! »

« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, tu n'es rien ! » cria Astoria d'une façon orgueilleuse.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça Astoria, je ne t'ai jamais rien f… » répondit Daphnée.

« Tais-toi ! » lui ordonna Astoria tout en lui jetant le contenu de son verre « espèce de catin de seconde zone ! »

Tout le monde s'était tu pour écouter la conversation endiablée des deux sœurs, on entendait seulement les escarpins de l'ainée humiliée qui courait vers la sortie ainsi que ses pleurs.

Blaise s'approcha alors d'Astoria, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main.

« Veux-tu que je remplisse ton verre ? » lui proposa t'il

« Volontiers » répondit la plus jeune des sœurs Greengrass.

Elle sentit alors un liquide froid sur sa tête, ensuite sur ses épaules dénudés et sa robe. Zabini Blaise venait juste de vider l'entièreté de la bouteille whisky pur feu sur cette demoiselle trop sûre d'elle. Elle se mit à crier.

« Zabini , qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?! » cria Drago Malefoy accourant auprès de sa fiancée.

« J'éduque la gamine qui te sert de future femme » répliqua Blaise

« Mais tu es malade ?! » cria le blond en s'approchant de lui.

« Je me demande bien qui est le malade ici » lui dit-il calmement « je vais voir Daphné, lâche-moi. »

Blaise se dirigea vers le corridor et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux nombreuses chambres, Daphné se trouvant dans l'une d'entre elles.

Drago, lui, s'était retourné vers Astoria et lui prit la main en s'avançant vers Pansy qui avait suivi la scène non loin de là.

« Désolé Pansy, mais je vais devoir y aller. »

« N'en veux pas à Blaise, je lui parlerai également. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, bonne nuit. » dit-il. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de son amie avant de transplaner, accompagné d'Astoria.

Au départ des protagonistes, les conversations des invités tournaient toutes autour de ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant.

« Ça sent mauvais chez les Serpentards ! » ricana Ron.

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il passe, je ne pense pas que cela soit dans leur habitude de se comporter ainsi en public… » dit Harry.

« Pauvre Daphné ! » souffla Ginny « Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on se comporte ainsi avec moi… Astoria l'a insultée devant tout le monde, c'est quand même sa sœur en plus ! »

« Celui qui m'a étonné, c'est Zabini » dit Hermione « Il a l'air tellement détaché de tout mais quand Astoria a insulté Daphné, je l'ai senti bouillir et ses yeux habituellement doux étaient subitement devenus durs »

« Zabini sort avec Daphné ? » demanda Ginny.

« Aucune idée, mais Daphné sortait avec Malefoy en 6ème et 7ème, donc je ne serais pas étonnée si c'était là la cause de toute cette rivalité entre les sœurs Greengrass »

« Hermione, comment tu sais tout ça ? Je savais pas que tu aimais les commérages ! »

« Parce que moi, monsieur, je faisais mon rôle de préfète, et lors des rondes, il n'était pas rare de les voir sortir de la chambre sur demande ensemble ou bien en train d'errer dans les couloirs collés l'un à l'autre. »

Les Griffondors auraient continué de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais le repas était vite arrivé pour clore les discussions sur l'incident. Après que les ventres soient bien remplis, Pansy remercia tous les invités d'être venus si nombreux et leur dit qu'elle comptait sur eux et sur leur soutien pour le magasine.

Après le petit discours de Pansy, tout le monde était rentré chez soi, et une fois que la salle était vide, Pansy pouvait enfin se diriger vers la chambre ou se trouvaient Daphné et Blaise. Elle ouvrit alors doucement la porte en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Blaise, étant dos à la porte, ne pouvait pas voir la chaussure de Pansy se diriger vers lui.

«AÏE ! » s'écria Blaise

« Gagné ! »

« Tu es malade ma parole, tu as failli m'ouvrir le crâne avec tes talons de 15cm ! »

Pansy prit sa deuxième chaussure dans sa main et se dirigea dangereusement vers Blaise. En reculant, il cogna le pied du lit et tomba dessus. Pansy, ayant toujours son arme en main, s'assit en califourchon sur Blaise d'un air menaçant.

« Blaise, j'hésite vraiment entre te tuer ou bien te couvrir de baisers ! »

«Pourquoi ? » dit-il d'un air anxieux.

« Te tuer parce que tu t'es comporté comme un con lors de ma soirée mais te couvrir de baiser parce que ce que tu as fait était tout simplement jouissif. »

« Entre la mort et tes baisers, sincèrement, je préfère encore la mort. » dit-il en ricanant

Pansy lui fit un sourire et le tapa sur son torse avec sa chaussure et son talon de 15cm tout en rigolant sans écouter les plaintes de Blaise.

« Aïe, mais tu es folle ! Psychopathe va ! » cria-t-il, mais elle continua de taper de plus en fort jusqu'à ce que Blaise emprisonne ses poings et la fasse basculer sur le lit afin qu'il soit sur elle.

« Blaise ! Lâche-moi ! » Ordonna Pansy.

« C'est où et c'est chez qui que tu as acheté ces armes de destruction massive, que je castre la personne et que je lui brûle sa boutique ?! »

« Tu n'as qu'à te castrer toi-même et brûler les boutiques de ta mère, salaud ! » s'écria Pansy qui profita d'un manque d'attention de Blaise pour reprendre le dessus.

« Rappelle-moi de ne t'offrir plus que des chaussures plates, comme ça tout le monde saura que tu fais un mètre vingt ! »

« Ta gueule ! »

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Blaise.  
Ensuite, elle fit descendre ses mains sur la chemise de Blaise qu'elle déboutonna doucement. Elle lui caressa le torse avant de déposer des baisers là ou quelques minutes avant elle l'avait frappé.

« Euh, je vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Ha Daphné, tu es resté deux siècles dans la salle de bain, je pensais que tu n'allais jamais en sortir ! » dit Pansy en se détachant de Blaise et en descendant du lit.

« Cela m'a fait énormément de bien » lui sourit Daphné.

« Allez Blaise, cassetoi, Daphné et moi, nous allons dormir ensemble et parler toute la nuit »

« Ta gentillesse me touche énormément » dit-il en se levant.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées après l'inauguration et le premier numéro du magazine avait eu beaucoup de succès. Ayant reçu une très bonne publicité, il s'était vendu à cent mille exemplaires. Les femmes de 18 à 30 ans étaient les principales lectrices, mais on pouvait compter pas moins de 25 % de lecteurs, chiffres impressionnants pour un magazine féminin.

Hermione avait déjà commencé son travail et elle utilisait comme pseudo « Miss Jane ».  
Ce matin-là, un grand hibou déposa une lettre sur le bureau d'Hermione.

_"Bonjour,_

_C'est la première fois que j'écris à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas pour parler de mes problèmes. Cela ne me ressemble pas, mais je n'ai personne à qui me confier, donc je vous explique ma situation : Ma fiancée et mes amis ne s'entendent pas du tout. Je suis vraiment divisé car je suis très proche de mes amis, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre ma fiancée à l'écart. Il y a peu de temps, mon meilleur ami et elle se sont disputés. J'ai évidemment pris la défense de ma fiancée, et depuis, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de la part de mon ami. Que dois-je faire pour que quand ils se voient, ils évitent de s'entre tuer ? " _

_G.D._

* * *

La suite sera pour la semaine prochaine :)  
Une Review pour me donner votre avis, m'encourage ou autres, cela fait toujours plaisir ^^

Gros Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde voici le quatrième chapitre ^^_

_Merci à H223, Gwen 1380 et à Mademoiselle Nakatsume de m'avoir laissé une Review au chapitre précédent._  
_Merci à Gardelina, Dex-DaZzLinG, Barebara, VivreVivi, Bebedraky, Darkpicots, Kristin Kreuk,MissGrangerMalfoy95, Liily54, Labelge, Sscg, Famous Marion, Tulusito, Gwen 1380 etc..._

_Pour avoir mis en alerte ou en favoris ma fanfiction, cela fait plaisir ^^._

_Prêt pour le chapitre 4 ?_

_Let's go !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

En ce jour ensoleillé d'octobre, un homme blond, assis à son bureau du ministère de la Magie section département de la justice, reçut plusieurs lettres dont une de la part d'Astoria à laquelle elle avait joint de nombreuses photos pour la décoration de la salle du mariage. Il souffla en les voyant. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle était si pressée, alors que le mariage n'est pas programmé avant l'année prochaine. Il déposa alors la lettre et les photos pour ouvrir des lettres qui avaient un rapport avec son travail, comme le changement de l'heure de l'audience pour le procès d'un homme qui avait transformé sa belle-mère moldu en furet.

Mais une petite lettre prit son attention : il y avait écrit dessus en encre bleu nuit les mots, _à GD de la part de Miss Jane. _Il s'empressa alors à l'ouvrir afin d'en lire le contenu

_Cher GD,_

_Afin de vous aider le mieux, je voudrais en savoir plus sur votre fiancée, vos amis et ainsi me faire une idée plus précise sur la cause de cette animosité entre eux. Pour quelles raisons votre ami et votre fiancée se sont disputés violemment il y a peu ? Y a-t-il toujours eu des tensions entre eux ? Que pensez-vous que votre ami vous reproche pour qu'il ne vous donne plus de nouvelles ? Je pose de nombreuses questions mais j'ai besoin de réponses pour trouver une solution à votre problème ._

_Bien à vous,_

_Miss Jane _

Drago Malefoy lisait attentivement la lettre il s'attendait bien à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas lui apporter de l'aide après lui avoir écrit une seule fois. Il prit alors un parchemin afin de lui répondre et de lui donner les réponses à ses questions.

_Chère Miss Jane_

_Merci d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement à ma lettre. Je vous explique ici plus en détails mon problème.  
Je préfère aller au vif du sujet, dans les grandes familles de sorciers, il n'est pas rare que les parents décident des fiancés de leurs enfants dès leur plus jeune âge. J'ai été promis à ma fiancée actuelle, mais lors des fiançailles, j'étais déjà en couple avec une jeune femme faisant partie de mon groupe d'amis. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'opposer aux fiançailles afin d'épouser celle que j'aimais vraiment. Ayant appris toute cette histoire, ma fiancée essaie maintenant de m'éloigner de mes amis de peur que je me rapproche de mon ancienne copine et je peux la comprendre.  
Mon meilleur ami et ma fiancée se sont disputés violement car elle s'était comporté méchamment avec mon ancienne amante, il l'a défendu mais j'ai défendu ma fiancée face à lui. Je pense qu'il me reproche mon manque de réaction face à elle._

_Bien à vous également,_

_GD_

Il déposa sa plume en se demandant si ce qu'il faisait était la bonne solution. Il se sentait bizarre de raconter ainsi ces problèmes, mais il avait commencé en écrivant la première lettre, il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. De toute façon, il ne le voulait pas, car quand il commence quelque chose, il a l'intention de le finir coute que coute.

Il plia alors le parchemin et appela son grand-duc afin qu'il envoie cette lettre à Miss Jane.  
Il s'apprêta à se lever pour sortir du bureau quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Excusez-moi monsieur Malefoy, mais monsieur Nott aimerait vous parler. »

« Faites le rentrer. »

Un grand homme mince, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux bruns fit son entrée.  
Sa peau était aussi claire que la neige et il paraissait aussi froid que celle-ci Son regard fit un tour de la salle et se déposa sur Drago assis derrière son bureau.

« En quel honneur viens-tu me rendre visite, Théo ? »

« J'aimerais te parler sérieusement. »

« De quoi exactement ? »

« Tu le sais bien. »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard et un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau.

« Allons boire quelque chose et on parlera, je peux plus rester ici, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer » dit alors Drago.

Ils sortirent du bureau et quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur du ministère, ils transplanèrent dans une petite impasse non loin d'un pub moldu.

* * *

Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott étaient assis dans un Pub du Londres moldu.

Le blond avait pris une bière alors que le brun s'était contenté d'un thé au jasmin.

« Drago, je vais aller au vif du sujet. Réconcilie toi avec Blaise, demande à Astoria de s'excuser auprès de Daphné, tu sais bien que la seule fautive là-dedans c'est elle. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de m'excuser ?! Blaise lui a vidé une bouteille de Wisky Pur feu sur la tête ! » s'énerva Drago.

« Par Merlin, ne soit pas aussi borné ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, est ce que tu pourrais grandir un peu ?! »

« Je te permets pas de me parler ainsi, Théo ! »

« J'ai fait énormément de sacrifices pour toi et tu le sais bien, je te demande une seule chose : mets ta fierté de côté et va voir Blaise ! »

Théodore Nott ne faisait pas partie du groupe d'amis à l'époque de Poudlard, il préférait grandement la solitude. Il passait son temps dans la bibliothèque, il était plutôt du genre à observer calmement au lieu de réagir. Il discutait rarement avec Drago car ils avaient en commun uniquement le fait d'être fils de éo était promis à Daphné, mais il avait refusé de l'épouser car il connaissait les sentiments de Daphné envers Drago. Mais maintenant, il se demandait souvent s'il avait fait le bon choix car il était seul chez lui, son père n'ayant pas eu la même clémence que les Malefoy : il a été soumis au baiser du détraqueur.

« Je le ferai, j'irai le voir demain, je te le promets »

« Je te fais confiance ! »

* * *

Il était encore très tôt quand Hermione se réveilla ce jour-là le soleil venait seulement de se lever. Sa nuit avait été perturbée par des rêves qui la réveillaient avec un mal de tête et des envies de vomir. Après avoir pris les potions et les cachets qui lui étaient prescrits, elle prit une douche rapidement, se prépara et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Tout en buvant son thé, elle répondait aux lettres qu'elle avait reçues.  
Elle était contente de son travail, elle se sentait importante en répondant aux lecteurs. Elle recevait des lettres de la part des femmes et des hommes de tout âge. Elle en recevait même des élèves de Poudlard, ce qui la rendait particulièrement nostalgique.

Ce matin, elle décida de répondre à Drago Malefoy

_Cher GD _

_J'ai lu attentivement votre lettre,  
Votre fiancée est jalouse de votre ancienne petite amie que vous côtoyez lorsque vous êtes avec votre groupe d'amis. Je pense que vous devez la rassurer, lui dire que vous l'aimez et qu'elle n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter puisque que vous êtes avec elle. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre me tracasse : j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes en couple avec elle uniquement pour ne pas décevoir vos parents. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? Est-ce que vous la voyez en tant que la future mère de vos enfants ?  
Concernant vos amis, je pense qu'ils se sentent trahis en quelques sortes, mais ils ne doivent pas diriger votre vie. Si ils ne s'entendent pas avec votre future femme, rien n'oblige que vos amis deviennent les amis de votre femme. Pour votre ami, je pense que vous devrez faire le premier pas. Ayez une conversation sérieuse avec lui et ne rejetez pas la faute sur lui, même si il est en tord._

_J'attends votre lettre_

_Miss Jane_

Elle plia son parchemin et le donna à son petit hibou pour qu'il l'apporte au destinataire.  
Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour Ron qui dormait encore. Elle alla le réveiller avant de prendre le Magicobus qui allait l'emmener jusqu'à son travail.

* * *

Il était onze heures et demie dans les bureaux du magazine et tout le monde était occupé à son travail.  
Hermione aidait Pansy en tant que corédactrice en chef en matinée et elle laissait son après-midi pour répondre aux courriers des lecteurs et des lectrices. Elle avait son propre bureau, au fond du couloir, que Pansy lui avait donné afin de lui laisser l'intimité dont elle avait besoin pour cette tâche.  
Elle était entrain de ranger les articles quand un violent mal de tête la frappa. Cela lui arrivait souvent et de plus en plus entendit des bruits de pas non loin de sa porte et la voix d'un homme qui appelait. Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Granger ? »

« Malefoy ? »

« Il est ou ce salaud de Blaise ? » cria-t-il « Il est introuvable ! »

« Je ne sais pas et cesse de crier » dit-elle. Son mal de tête était revenu et lui faisait de plus en plus mal et elle dut s'appuyer sur son bureau afin de ne pas tomber.

Drago Malefoy posa ses deux grands yeux argentés sur Hermione et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Granger, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi travailles-tu pour Pansy ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Malefoy ! »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à miss je-sais-tout ? »

Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de répondre, qu'elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Sa vue était devenue trouble et elle sentit deux grandes mains la tenir pour l'empêcher de tomber complétement.  
Drago la tenait fermement et il sentit à quel point cette femme était maigre, fragile, son teint était aussi pâle que la porcelaine et des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux. Une voix faible le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Mal … Malefoy » essaya de dire Hermione.

« Granger … »

« Mon… Mon sac s'il te plait »

Drago aida en premier lieu Hermione à s'assoir sur un petit fauteuil et se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau afin d'y trouver le sac d'Hermione.  
Quand il le trouva, il le donna à Hermione qui en fit sortir une petite boite pleine de médicaments. Elle prit deux cachets et les laissa fondre sur sa langue.

« Granger, tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, ça ira merci… ça va passer, rien de grave »

Drago la regarda sceptique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait eu ce malaise, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait vu son état et le nombre affolant de médicaments qu'elle transportait dans son sac.

« Granger, prends ton manteau, je t'offre à déjeuner. »

« Je n'ai pas fini de travailler, je n'ai pas faim non plus, donc non merci. »

« C'était pas une question mais un ordre. »

« Depuis quand invite tu une miss je-sais-tout déjeuner ? »

« Depuis qu'une certaine sang-de-bourbe dont je tairais le nom a failli mourir devant moi et j'aurais été le suspect numéro un puisque j'aurais été la dernière personne à l'avoir vue vivante. Je suis sûr que Potter et Weasley m'auraient poursuivi en justice et j'aurais une cellule avec mon nom gravé à Azkaban »

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds et elle n'a pas pu empêcher un rire de sortir de sa bouche

« Malefoy, tu as vraiment une imagination débordante. »

.

Drago et Hermione ont transplané dans une petite impasse non loin d'un restaurant moldu à Londres, mais comme à chaque transplanage, Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et son envie de vomir lui revint.

« Oh Granger, tu ne sais même pas transplaner sans te mettre dans cet état ? »

Elle ne lui répondit même pas et se dirigea alors vers le restaurant quand une main lui attrapa le bras. Quand elle se retourna, son regard croisa celui de Drago qui n'avait pas l'air très amical.

« Je déteste quand on m'évite. » dit-il froidement

« Je n'ai pas à te raconter ma vie » répondit-elle tout aussi froidement.

Sans desserrer son emprise, il la tira avec lui vers le restaurant où il avait l'habitude de diner lorsqu'il ne voulait rencontrer personne.

Arrivés dans le restaurant, ils prient place au fond de celui-ci. Une table pour deux personnes y était disposée.

« Que prendrez-vous, mademoiselle ? » demanda le serveur.

« Une salade niçoise comme entrée, des tagliatelles aux épinards comme plat et une salade de fruits comme dessert et une bouteille d'eau plate comme boisson. » répondit Hermione.

« Et vous monsieur ? »

« La même chose que mademoiselle, mais comme boisson, une bouteille de vin rouge » répondit à son tour Drago.

Quand le serveur s'en alla, Hermione dit à voix basse

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de boire de l'alcool avec toi Malefoy. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en proposer » lui dit-il « et de toute façon, les vins moldus ne sont pas aussi alcoolisés que les nôtres. »

Un silence pesant prit place et dura jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats.

« Alors Granger, tu as souvent ce genre de malaise ? »

« Non » mentit Hermione

« Arrête de mentir, ça se voit que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu es maigre, pâle et tu as des cernes. »

« Cela ne te concerne pas. »

« De toute façon, je le saurais un jour ou l'autre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Et toi, comment se passent les préparations de mariage avec Astoria Greengrass ? »

« Me parle pas d'elle. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Cela ne te concerne pas. » sourit-il.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé d'un poil, il était toujours un éternel gamin.  
La suite de repas se déroula sans problème, ils parlèrent peu de leur vie personnelle, mais beaucoup de Poudlard, l'un demandant à l'autre des nouvelles des anciens camarades.

A la sortie du restaurant, Drago avait transplané avec Hermione après que celle-ci ait pris ses médicaments afin d'éviter tout malaise ou en tout cas minimiser les risques de nausées.  
Hermione remercia Drago pour le repas et ils partirent chacun dans des directions opposées sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retourne.

_à suivre _

* * *

_Que pensez vous de la rencontre entre Drago et Hermione ?_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review s'il vous plait ^^_

_Bisous Bisous_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction._**

**_Merci pour les reviews et d'avoir mis mon histoire en alerte ou/et en favorite, cela fait plaisir.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'en ai grandement besoin pour m'améliorer car je vous rappelle que c'est ma toute première fanfiction, je n'ai jamais rien écris auparavant donc toute critique ou soutien est vraiment attendu. Dites moi se que vous aimez, se que je dois ameliorer et se que je dois absolument pas faire. Je suis toute ouïe._**

**_Fin du blabla_**

**_Let's go_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber en cette nuit d'octobre.

Dans un grand manoir se trouvait un jeune homme assis sur un fauteuil. Il lisait un bouquin et fumait un cigare cubain qu'un vieil ami de son père lui avait offert.

Au moment où il dirigeait son verre de scotch vers ses lèvres, son elfe de maison apparut devant lui.

« Maitre, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais quelqu'un attend à l'entrée. Dois-je la faire entrer ? »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Miss Greengrass, Monsieur. Daphné Greengrass. »

« Fais la entrer. »

Une belle jeune femme entra dans le salon ou se trouvait Théodore Nott. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos et qui ondulaient légèrement, des grands yeux verts maquillés de khôl et des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Elle avait une beauté unique, elle n'était pas seulement dotée d'un beau visage mais également d'un corps magnifique qui faisait rêver tous les hommes. Elle avait une poitrine généreuse et ferme, une taille de guêpe, des hanches bien dessinées. Elle aimait les hommes, elle les aimait peut être trop.

« Bonsoir, quel est le mobile de ta visite ? » dit Théodore en se levant et en se dirigeant vers elle.

« Passer du bon temps avec toi » répondit Daphné tout en capturant ses lèvres.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme qui, à son tour, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Daphné.

Les mains de Daphné descendirent et commencèrent alors à déboutonner la chemise de son ami, mais elle sentit alors une main lui emprisonner le poignet.

« Arrête ça Daphné. »

« Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu le veux tout autant que moi »

« Tu me dégoutes ! » lui lança au visage Théodore, « Tu fais la pauvre femme, mais tu n'es pas mieux que ta sœur.»

Les yeux de Daphné s'écarquillèrent, jamais Théodore ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. La colère pris vite la place de la surprise.

« Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi ! »

« Je te parle comme tu le mérites. Regarde-toi un peu, tu viens chez moi au milieu de la nuit en espérant que je t'accueille dans mon lit. » Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et ses doigts parcourrirent le corps de la belle brune devant lui. Il la regarda profondément et se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand ses doigts touchèrent le tissu qui cache son sein. « Mais je ne suis pas Drago qui te fait l'amour dans le même lit que ta propre sœur ou bien Blaise qui te refuse jamais aucune caresse alors que tu connais exactement les sentiments de Pansy à son égard. » Théodore approcha son visage du cou de Daphné et y posa un bref baiser avant de lui susurrer prés de son oreille « Tu n'es pas ma catin mais la leur ».

Daphné ne voulait plus entendre ces choses que Théodore lui disait et le gifla de toutes ses forces pour y mettre fin.

Des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses grands yeux verts, son mascara risquait de couler à tout moment, mais elle s'en foutait, ce que lui avait dit son ami lui avait fait terriblement mal.

Elle remit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, mais juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Théodore et lui dit :

« Je te déteste plus que tout au monde ! »

« Je te déteste encore plus, Greengrass. » dit-il en ricanant.

.

Daphné Greengrass avait transplané devant une grande demeure au style victorien. Elle hésita à entrer et pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle était devant le perron de la porte sous une pluie battante à réfléchir ce que lui avait dit Théodore. Elle était trempée et non présentable. Le froid se fit sentir de plus en plus et elle prit alors la décision d'entrer.

Elle dit le mot de passe correspondant et, automatiquement, un elfe apparut devant elle.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, vous êtes trempée ! Rentrez, vite ! »

« Merci Tiji. Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

« Oui, le maitre est là. Dois-je l'appeler ? »

« Non, ça ira. Est-ce qu'il est seul ce soir ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Elle remercia l'elfe et se dirigea vers les appartements de son amant se trouvant au deuxième étage de la demeure. Elle monta les marches doucement et en arrivant à l'étage, elle ouvrit la deuxième porte à sa droite. Dans cette chambre, elle passait une grande partie de ses nuits.

« Daphné, que fais-tu là ? Je t'ai même pas entendu entrer »

Elle se dirigea vers son amant et se blottit dans ses bras protecteurs.

« Tu as pleuré ? Tu es complétement trempée, tu vas tomber malade ! » lui dit-il en la serrant de plus en plus fort dans ses bras. « Je te fais couler un bon bain chaud, cela te fera du bien. »

« Tu te joins à moi dans la baignoire ? » lui dit-elle un sourire au coin.

« La question ne se pose même pas, ma belle. »

* * *

Le mois de novembre avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs jours et le froid était également là, accompagné du vent et des autres intempéries.

Drago Malefoy était bien au chaud dans son lit où il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille menue. Le soleil s'était déjà levé et il se détaché délicatement d'elle afin de ne pas la réveiller.

Il se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche qui le réveilla pour de bon.

Il remarqua sur sa peau des traces de la nuit passé, de nombreuses griffures sur son dos et sur son cou. Astoria pouvait être tout aussi douce et docile comme elle pouvait être sauvage et sans aucune délicatesse.

Pendant que les gouttes d'eau tombaient sur son visage, il repensait à sa rencontre avec Hermione Granger quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait cru que la rencontre allait mal se dérouler mais il ne fut rien de tout cela. La guerre les avait changés, ils avaient muri et leur rencontre s'était déroulée sans aucune animosité.

Il repensa également au physique d'Hermione. Elle, qui était toujours rayonnante et pleine de vie, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses yeux n'avaient plus d'éclat, ses cheveux étaient ternes, son teint blafard et elle était si maigre. Quand il l'avait tenu afin qu'elle ne tombe pas, il avait senti ses os, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu la briser. Elle était si faible, si fragile…

« Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? » se demanda Drago

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Astoria qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cabine de douche.

.

Après sa douche, Drago Malefoy s'habilla d'un costume trois pièces gris et bleu nuit. Autour de son cou, il portait une cravate en soie de plusieurs nuances de gris qui mettait ses yeux en valeur.

Il mit son manteau et entoura son cou d'une grande écharpe d'un grand couturier qui lui tenait chaud en ce mois de novembre particulièrement glacial.

Il sortit de chez lui et transplana non loin de son travail. Il rentra dans une boulangerie où il avait l'habitude d'acheter des croissants et y prit également deux cafés.

* * *

Dans la petite maison où habitaient Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, une dispute se faisait entendre.

« Hermione. J'en ai marre que tu me rejettes ainsi. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Depuis quand on n'a pas fait l'amour ? »

« Ron, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. »

« Cela fait 3 semaines ! »

« Tu sais bien que j'ai des nausées et des vertiges tous les jours et qu'ils sont de plus en plus violents à chaque fois ! »

« Tu pourrais prendre une potion pour cela mais tu ne veux pas. Je me demande si tu m'aimes vraiment des fois ! » cria-t-il.

« Ron … Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu douter de mon amour pour toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Sa tête dans ses mains, énervé, frustré surement, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à la femme qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait jamais refusé un câlin avant, mais ces dernières semaines ont été vraiment difficiles pour eux.

Hermione prit son manteau à la va vite et sortit de chez elle en claquant la porte devant le mutisme de Ronald Weasley. Elle refoula ses sanglots jusqu'à qu'elle arrive dans un petit parc où il y avait pas un chat. Elle ne put retenir ses pleurs encore longtemps et pleura toute les larmes qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Elle en avait ras le bol de son état, elle ne pouvait pas vivre pleinement comme elle voulait, cela l'avait éloignée de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle ne pourra jamais lui donner ce qu'il a toujours voulu, un enfant. Elle avait fait une fausse couche au début de sa maladie et elle avait appris très rapidement qu'elle ne pourra plus donner la vie. Elle ne l'a jamais dit à Ron de peur de sa réaction et de peur qu'il la quitte. Repenser à cela lui faisait encore plus mal et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Doucement, une main se posa sur son épaule. Hermione n'eut aucune réaction face à ce contact. La personne s'assit à côté d'elle et murmura doucement son nom mais elle n'entendait toujours rien, trop occupé à pleurer.

« Granger, dis-moi ce que tu as … » dit l'homme blond à côté d'elle.

Il approcha doucement sa main du visage d'Hermione qui était découvert et essuya le visage remplis de larme de la jeune femme avec un pan de son écharpe. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

Cela le perturbait trop de la voir comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état et étrangement, elle lui faisait de la peine, il éprouvait de la pitié même car s'il l'a trouvé seule dans un parc dans ce froid glacial en train de pleurer, elle devait surement avec une bonne raison.

« Désolé, tu as sali ton écharpe par ma faute avec mes larmes de sang de bourbe. »

« Granger, Granger …. » dit Drago Malefoy. « Raconte-moi pourquoi tu pleurais. »

« Non. Cela ne te regarde pas. »

« Je t'ai pas posé une question. Tu devrais pas garder tout ça pour toi. »

« Ron et moi on s'est disputé parce que on a plus eu de relations intimes depuis presque un mois. »

« Oh non. Je n'ai même plus envie d'en savoir plus ! » dit Drago. « Désolé Granger, mais je m'attendais pas que tu me parles de tes problèmes sexuelles avec Weasmoche ! Cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! »

Hermione n'écouta pas sa remarque et continua de parler.

« Mais je n'y peux rien si j'ai des nausées et des vertiges à chaque fois. C'est vraiment plus fort que moi… »

« Granger, j'ai plus envie de savoir. »

« J'ai peur qu'il me quitte à cause de ça ou bien qu'il me trompe. » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement brisée.

« Granger, je vais te parler en toute sincérité et avec aucune pincette » lui dit Drago. « Si j'étais à la place de Weasmoche, je serais déjà parti voir ailleurs dès la première semaine. S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est surement pour une bonne raison. »

« Tu aurais quitté Astoria pour ça ? » demanda t'elle

« Non, je me serais pris une maitresse » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Malefoy, tu es un salaud ! »

« Tu m'apprends rien de nouveau » dit Drago. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies pris ton petit déjeuner, veux-tu le prendre avec moi ? Regarde, j'ai acheté plein de bonne chose. »

« Pourquoi tu me proposes à chaque fois de manger ? »

« Parce que je tombe sur toi à chaque fois que j'ai la dalle. »

Ils prirent alors leur petit déjeuner calmement assis sur le banc du parc malgré le froid. Ils buvaient tous les deux un café qui les réchauffait. Ils ne parlaient pas, le seul bruit qu'on entendait était celui des oiseaux. Après avoir fini de manger, ils se levèrent pour aller travailler. Drago au ministère et Hermione dans les bureaux du magazine. Hermione grelota et Drago le remarqua.

« Je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi » dit Drago en enroulant son écharpe autour du cou de la jeune fille.

Une chaleur réconfortante se propagea dans tout le corps d'Hermione.

Elle le remercia et s'en alla. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de lui parler sur sa maladie, il voulait en savoir plus. Il la regarda alors s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir.

* * *

_**J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ^^  
Le prochain sera bourré de rebondissement, de révélation et la suite des échanges de lettres.**_

_**Bisous Bisous**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde._**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre. La semaine passé, j'étais partie à une convention sur la culture asiatique pendant tout le weekend et pendant la semaine j'ai été trop occupé pour corriger mon chapitre car ma bêta n'a pas eu le temps de le faire à cause d'une surcharge de travail donc si vous trouvez des fautes soyez indulgent s'il vous plait._**

**_Je remercie tout le monde pour les review cela m'a fait énormément plaisir. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et impressions. _**

**_Allez, j'arrête de parler.  
Let's go !_**

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione était arrivée au siège du magazine avec quelques minutes de retard. Elle monta les escaliers afin de se diriger vers le bureau de Pansy mais elle n'y était pas. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas là car elle n'était jamais en retard d'habitude.

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune fille insouciante à Poudlard était en fait une personne très sérieuse dans ce qu'elle entreprenait.

« Est-elle malade ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle lui envoya un hibou afin d'en savoir plus. En attendant la réponse, elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de l'écharpe qu'elle portait. Bizarrement, elle se sentait bien en humant l'odeur, ce n'est pas que l'odeur de Malefoy lui plaisait mais elle était plutôt réconfortante, elle décida alors de la garder sur elle.

Elle s'asseya et commença à répondre à ses lettres lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

« Désolé pour le retard Granger, j'ai eu quelques problème ce matin. »

« Ce n'est pas grave.»

Pansy Parkinson détailla de haut en bas la tenue d'Hermione et ses yeux s'arrêta sur ce qu'elle portait autour du cou.

« Granger, tu as la une très belle écharpe » dit Pansy en s'approchant d'elle.

« Merci » répond Hermione d'une manière gênée.

Pansy allait lui poser une autre question quand un homme franchit la porte.

« Bonjour les filles »

« Bonjour Zabini » répondit Hermione

« Granger chérie, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom » dit-il en lui souriant

Pansy Parkinson se trouvait près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Elle se dirigea vers Blaise et lui toucha son bras.

« Oh un revenant ! » dit Pansy « Attend, que je me souvienne de ton nom … Zafimi, Zadini ? Oh je me souviens Zabini ! Et tu te rappelles qui je suis ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pansy ? » répondit Blaise

« Oh oui, tu te souviens de mon nom ! » répondit-elle l'air sournois. « J'avais cru que tu m'avais oubliée »

« Tu es fâchée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Fâchée ? Moi ? » Ricana Pansy. « Blessée, énervé, frustrée, en colère, envie de faire un massacre mais fâchée, pas du tout »

Hermione était gênée face à ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle s'excusa, prétextant chercher des dossiers dans le bureau de Pansy afin de laisser le couple seul.

Lorsque le porte se ferma derrière Hermione, la conversation repris son cours après que Pansy lança un « Insonorus ».

« Pendant plus de deux semaines, je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de toi. »

« Daphné est tous les soirs chez moi, tu le sais bien. Je peux pas la mettre dehors »

« Assez ! Ne parles pas comme si cela te dérangeait. » Cria Pansy.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je la mette dehors pour venir te voir ? »

« J'en ai marre de cette situation »

Blaise se dirigea vers Pansy pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le rejeta

« Blaise, tu dois choisir maintenant. Soit elle, soit moi mais pas les deux en même temps »

Pansy n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle était arrivée à une période de sa vie ou elle avait besoin de stabilité. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer cette relation sans lendemain avec Blaise, d'autant plus qu'elle le partageait avec Daphné. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangée au début car il y avait aucun engagement entre eux. Ils se voyaient pour passer un bon moment ensemble sans sentiments amoureux mais malheureusement les sentiments ont rattrapé Pansy. Elle devenait de plus en plus jalouse quand une femme approchait l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle se sentait jours après jours de plus en plus triste quand il était absent. Maintenant elle avait fait un choix. Elle ferma ses yeux, elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

« Pansy, je ne peux pas choisir. Je suis désolé. » Murmura Blaise

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang en entendant la réponse. Elle le savait. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner la stabilité qu'elle avait besoin. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de couler le long de ses joues roses.

Blaise n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, d'autant plus qu'il était la cause de ces larmes. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Il était celui qui lui faisait sécher ses larmes et non celui qui les lui faisait couler.

Il la prit avec force dans ses bras bien que Pansy se débattît en lui donnant des coups.

« Pansy, calme-toi. Je suis désolé. »

« Lâche moi, je me sens pas bien» murmura-t-elle

Il desserra ses bras du corps de Pansy et cette dernière s'en alla vers la toilette la plus proche.

Blaise s'assit derrière le bureau d'Hermione Granger où étaient disposées un grand nombre de lettres de toutes les couleurs. Une d'entre elle attira l'intention du jeune homme. C'était une enveloppe bleue ou était inscrit en encre bleu « A l' intention de Miss Jane, de GD. ».

« Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible. » pensa-t-il

Il commença à lire les premières lignes de la lettre mais il entendit des pas se rapprocher du bureau. Il remit alors rapidement la lettre ou il l'avait trouvé comme si personne n'y avait touché.

Hermione entra dans la pièce et déposa de nombreux dossiers sur son bureau.

« Zabini, Parkinson est rentré chez elle et elle m'a dit de te dire que si tu as l'intention d'aller chez elle, elle te castrera » dit Hermione

« Message reçu. Je tiens trop à ma vie » dit-il

Il se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers Hermione.

« Dis-moi Granger, tu as une très belle écharpe»

« Merci. »

« Elle a dû te couter une fortune. 100% soie avec des fibres qui tiennent la chaleur, nouvelle collection homme de la saison automne-hiver. » Dit-il en touchant le tissu. « Weasley s'achète ce genre de vêtement ? Ce n'est pas sa mère qui lui tricote ses écharpes ? »

« Il se l'est offerte. Tu t'y connais bien !»

« Normal que je m'y connais. C'est la collection de ma mère.» conclu Blaise. « Je dois y aller Granger, j'ai un rendez-vous important pour mon travail. À bientôt ma belle » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Après avoir déjeuné, Hermione décida de lire la lettre de ce mystérieux GD qu'elle avait reçue en matinée.

_« Chère Miss Jane_

_Vous m'avez demandé si je voyais ma fiancée comme la mère de mes enfants. Je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question et je ne peux vous répondre. Si je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est de l'amour ou non. Le matin, au réveil, je suis content de la voir près de moi, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle. C'est une femme belle, gentille, serviable, respectueuse, d'une bonne famille, fidèle, elle prend soin de moi également. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, qu'elle m'aime, mais le problème, c'est qu'il y a justement un « mais ». _

_Si je suis en couple avec elle pour ne pas décevoir mes parents ? Cela sera mentir de dire que non. Dans les grandes familles de sorciers, il n'est pas rare que les mariages soient arrangés et que ce soient les parents qui choisissent le conjoint de leur enfant. Mais je pense que je pourrais mettre fin à cette union mais j'en ai simplement pas envie car je me suis tout simplement habitué à sa présence et que je me sens bien près d'elle._

_Concernant mon ami, j'ai discuté avec lui et cela s'est arrangé plus facilement que ce que je pensais._

_Et je pense que je vais suivre votre conseil, mes amis ne sont pas obligés d'être les amis de ma fiancé comme moi, je ne côtoie pas les siens. _

_Au plaisir de vous lire,_

_GD »_

Elle lit attentivement la lettre et se posa de nombreuses questions sur cet homme qui le lui avait envoyé. Elle se demandait que cela devait être difficile pour lui cette situation mais en même temps, elle pensait à cette fiancée dont l'amour n'est pas partagé et dont le fiancé reste avec elle uniquement par habitude et le fait qu'il se sente bien auprès d'elle. Bizarrement, cela lui faisait penser à sa propre situation. Et si elle restait en couple avec Ron seulement par habitude ou bien aussi parce qu'elle savait que personne d'autre ne s'intéresserait à elle ? Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur et elle se persuada qu'elle n'avait aucun point en commun avec ce couple et que si elle est aujourd'hui avec Ron, c'est avant tout parce qu'ils s'aiment.

Un hibou fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées et il se posa devant elle.

Elle ouvrit le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu et commença sa lecture.

_« Hermione, passe à la maison après ton boulot. _

_Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues._

_Confirme-le-moi au plus vite._

_Ps : J'ai fait de la pâtisserie._

_Ginny »_

Elle sourit en lisant cette lettre. Elle voulait la voir depuis longtemps mais avec les matchs de quidditch de Ginny et le travail d'Hermione, elles n'avaient pas assez de temps pour se retrouver.

Il était presque dix-sept heures. Hermione décida qu'elle avait fini de travailler pour aujourd'hui. Elle prit les lettres qu'elle avait reçues et les mit dans son sac. Elle y répondrait avant de dormir comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle n'avait pas le temps au boulot. Elle prit son manteau et sortit de son bureau. Elle descendit les escaliers mais son pied rata une marche, elle faillit tomber mais un homme l'avait rattrapé.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » dit l'homme

« Oui, je vais bien merci. » dit Hermione rouge de honte.

« Oh Granger, c'est toi. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue »

« Désolé mais qui êtes-vous ? » dit-elle confuse

« Je suis Nott, Théodore Nott. Je pense qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, mais en tout cas je t'ai reconnue »

« Excuse-moi encore, je t'avais aperçu à la soirée d'inauguration du journal mais j'ignorais qui tu étais même si ton visage m'étais familier »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je suis venu voir Pansy. On m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. »

« Elle n'est pas la non plus. Elle est rentré tôt, elle se sentait pas bien »

«Ce n'est pas grave. J'irai voir chez elle plus tard. »

Ils descendirent de l'escalier mais Hermione avait mal à sa cheville et s'appuya sur Théodore Nott pour les descendre.

« Granger, veux-tu que je t'accompagne voir un médicomage. Je ne connais pas le sort pour ce genre de blessure »

« Non merci, ça ira. Je vais aller chez Ginny Weasley. Elle s'y connait »

« Je sais que tu ne peux plus transplaner, je peux t'y emmener. »

« Non merci, je ne veux absolument pas te déranger. »

« Si cela me dérangeait, je te l'aurais pas proposé. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et attrapa sa main pour transplaner chez Ginny.

* * *

Ils se trouvèrent près de la maison de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter.  
Hermione avait été surprise par le fait d'avoir transplané et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne s'était pas sentie malade ou nauséeuse.  
Théodore Nott salua Hermione et quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Hermione frappa à la porte et son amie la lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour Hermione » la salua Ginny en la prenant dans les bras.

« Bonjour Ginny !»

« Débarrasse toi et viens dans le salon, je vais faire sortir les gâteaux du four. »

Hermione se dirigea vers le salon, elle enleva d'abord son manteau et ensuite l'écharpe de Malefoy mais quand elle l'enleva, elle eut de fort maux de tête et des vertiges.

« Ginny … »

Ginny entendit alors un bruit sourd venant du salon, elle courrut pour voir ce qui s'était passé et vit Hermione par terre inconsciente.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »

* * *

_**Voila le chapitre 6 est fini.**_  
_**Ce chapitre est très important dans ses moindre détails. Toutes les actions et les comportements des personnages ont un sens pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**Laissez moi une Review ^^.**_

_**Bisous Bisous**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste une annonce pour vous dire que je n'abandonne pas ma fan fiction c'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et que je suis malade d'une maladie qu'on nomme la procrastination lol .

Je sais que j'ai déconné, presque deux mois depuis le dernier chapitre mais je n'ai pas tourné mes pouces pendant ces semaines, j'ai continué à écrire, les chapitres 7 et le 8 sont presque fini et ils ont au moins 5000 mots chacun. Je posterais normalement le chapitre 7 ce weekend ^^. Les examens approchent à grand pas et ma beta reader sera surement très occupé donc si quelqu'un qui est fort en orthographe, en syntaxe etc ... n'hésitez pas à me contacter parce que je peux pas poster des chapitres avec des fautes d'orthographes.

Si vous avez des avis, des questions, des propositions, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Encore désolé pour ce grand retard.

Bisous et à ce weekend :)


End file.
